fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm Idol Live
Pretty Rhythm Idol Live is first fan series created by Cure48. Story The story is begin 3 years after Rainbow Live. prism Stone search a new teacher that is Sing Teacher, and Dance Teacher. And Then two young girl named Toudou Mai and Harune Reika joined that prism show for become famous prism star. they meet a national top idol that is Yuuko. They meet a new rival and they senior, they were racing the race to be the Rainbow Queen. Character PRISM STONE Toudou Mai- she is the main character of this fan series, she is a cool and friendly girl. Mai is very talent at dancing, she is a daughter of Toudou Hibiki and Toudou Rizumu. mai have a bestfriend named Harune Reika, she is the third girl that can do continuous prism jump after Rinne and Amo June. She have a crush on Kim Yong Woo, and she is the part of New unit "Tristar" for Rainbow Collection. Harune Reika- she is Mai bestfriend, Reika s a daughter of Itsuki Harune and Miyama Reina. She have a crush on Toudou Arata, Mai brother. Reika is sing teacher at prism stone. At episode 13 , she is the part of new unit "Diamond" for Rainbow Collection. Yuuko- she is a friend of Mai and Reika, Yuuko is a national top idol and she s Takamine Mion and Wataru daughter, She is Watanabe Haruto childhood friend. Ayase Naru- A 17 years old girl ,She can feel the "colors" of music. Her style is lovely and her main color is pink. She likes deco-ing Prism Stones. Because of her short appearance, Naru wants to be a tall and mature lady when she grows up (that's also why she believes she would grow tall by drinking milk everyday). Her dream is to be a shop owner of a fashionable and happy shop like Dear Crown. Her catchphrase is "Happy Naru!". She is in the same class with Ann and Ito, sitting next to Ito. Naru becomes the shop manager of "Prism Stone" in the first original series episode. Fukuhara Ann- A fashionable 17 years old girl that can taste the "flavor" of music. Her style is pop and her main color is light blue. She is very passionate in Prism Dancing. Ann loves making sweets and her dream is to be a pâtissière. She is the daughter of Fukuhara Senbei Shop's manager. Her catchphrase is "Leave it to Ann!". She is in the same class with Naru and Ito. Ann becomes the pâtissière of the sweets corner at "Prism Stone". Suzuno Ito- A cool 17 years old girl that can feel the "heat" of music. Her style is cool and her main color is purple. Ito doesn't like people calling her name, instead she prefers the name "Cross". She knows how to put make-up and she always keeps a purple Prism Stone in her pocket (according to Akai San, it was a present from her mother). She can play any instrument (mostly guitar) and often dresses like a boy. Ito's mother taught her how to play piano when she was young. Her parents are divorced. She is in the same class with Naru and Ann, sitting next to Naru. Ito becomes the stylist of the make-up corner at "Prism Stone". Rinne- A mysterious 16, 17 years old girl that has no memory. Her style is star and her main color is rainbow. She can do 4 continuous Prism Jumps. Rinne likes to drink hot milk and smiles happily when she drinks it. Category:Fan series